


The Other Woman

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Cuckquean, Dom/sub, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett has a rather unusual fantasy that she wants Castle to help her fulfill. The first step? He has to pick up another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’d talked about it for months. He’d been unwilling at the start, but she’d worn him down. Talked him around. Shown him the porn she liked, watched it with him, till he’d realised just how much she got off on it, just how much she wanted to go through with the fantasy.

Even then he’d been reluctant to go for it right away. He suggested an escort for them to play with, someone expensive and discreet. Or just an ordinary threesome.

But she’d insisted, because she knew what she wanted- nothing fake, nothing set-up, nothing she’d already taken part in during college- and now it was here. It was going to happen tonight.

She couldn’t wait.

He was dressed sharply, a crisp red shirt under an expensive, classy leather jacket, just a hint of cologne. Plenty of women would try and catch his gorgeous blue eyes tonight. She wore a plainer outfit that normal, her heels a little shorter than what she usually wore, her hair simply styled into ringlets that framed her face. She dropped him off at the curb first, to make his entrance to the bar alone, while she parked their rental car.

They were in Amsterdam.

He’d insisted on that. Insisted that they weren’t going to do it in New York, where they might run into someone they knew, where any enterprising paparazzi with a camera could ruin the whole thing, could make their lives uncomfortable. She’d acquiesced to that with barely a murmur of protest, acknowledging his logic.

By the time she got inside, almost fifteen minutes later, he was already working the place. She took up a seat at the end of the bar, ordered a martini, and watched. He’d already slipped back into his Richard-Castle-the-notorious-playboy persona, his walk a little cockier, a swagger to his hips and shoulder, his gaze hungry. Add the hint of money that came off his expensive clothes to his exquisite shoes to his watch, and even the gold wedding band he had on wouldn’t deter the ones open to the proposition.

Especially as they’d timed their arrival a little later, and most of the crowd was already a little drunk, already had their inhibitions lowered.

She’d insisted he wear the band. It made it hotter for her. The thought of him skating his hands over someone else’s skin, the metal pressed against the hips or thighs of another woman as he drove into them, or the way it might get tangled in blonde or black hair as he held their face to his cock. A familiar ache had already built up in the pit of her stomach, but now the heat that had pooled their was spreading through her as those images flashed through her brain, racing along nerve endings, setting fire to her own pussy.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling her clit swell against her panties, feeling herself getting wet. She remembered how she’d had to fuck her sopping wet pussy with three fingers to take the edge off before she could interview Serena Kaye. How she’d had to play the angry-girlfriend when she’d walked in on Kristina Coterra stuffing her boobs in Castle’s face, when all she’d wanted them to do was keep going so badly she’d gone weak at the knees.

He moves from the bar with the glass of scotch he’s ordered, interrupting her fantasy-reminiscing, and that uncomfortable ache between her legs has become a full-blown roar of need. She can feel her panties becoming damper by the second.

He doesn’t need to move far to attract attention though, moving down just a couple of feet before two rather attractive young women sweep in on him. They look like they’re in their mid-to-late 20s, a decade younger than her. One is tall and pale blonde, a Nordic statuesque stereotype. The other is shorter and curvier, doe-eyed and dusky skinned, her dress cut deep to reveal some impressive cleavage. Within moments both women are laughing at some joke he’s cracked, and Doe Eyes has leaned forward to show off more of her fantastic rack, and skim her fingers over his forearm all at the same time.

She makes an internal bet with herself that Doe Eyes will be the one he picks.

She watches them without watching them, years of training standing her in good stead as her eyes sweep the room, only peripherally on her husband and the woman he’s flirting with. Inside she remembers the sweat-soaked nights she spent fucking herself sloppily with her vibrator and her fingers to the visions of him fucking Ellie Monroe, or Meredith or even Gina, to visions of her tongue running over his balls to his shaft, cleaning the other woman’s juices off him, of licking his spunk out from the other woman’s pussy or even her asshole.

God it makes her hot.

A couple of men come up to her in the next half-hour, but she dismisses them almost without looking at them, her peripheral attention focused on Castle. The blonde has disappeared at some point, and now Doe Eyes is right inside his personal space, her hand trailing over his chest, his broad fingers resting on her hips.

He’s bought her a drink, and now she’s sitting on a bar stool next to him, so he doesn’t have to bend over quite so far to talk to her, or she doesn’t have stretch up on her tiptoes.

She needs a second martini, watching his fingers skate over Doe Eyes’ ribs, how she leans into whisper into his ear, nuzzling into his neck. God she wants to slip her hands inside her panties right here in the bar, relieve some of the unbelievable pressure that has built up between her legs. Instead she settles for criss-crossing her legs again, searching for even a little bit of friction, trying squash her little nub between her thighs somehow.

No avail.

Doe Eyes is now pressing her lips to his jawline, sliding around to the front of his face, and his hands have linked up behind her, and then their lips meet, heads tilted as opposite angles. She sees a flash of pink tongue as they invade each other’s mouth, one of his hands coming back to cup her jawline, her hands fisted on his shirt. The kiss is deep, and picks up pace, both of them obviously enjoying it.

She is too. She knows her reaction should be anger, should be jealousy, but it isn’t. There’s some small spike of it, maybe, but it’s buried deep inside arousal. A fresh wave of need washes over her as she watches her husband kiss another woman, the gold of his ring glinting in the dim lights of the bar as the finger it’s on brushes down over the other woman’s breasts. She should be feeling the burn of acid, but what she really feels is the heat of fire. The fire of need, of sex, of want, racing through her nerves.

Doe Eyes breaks the kiss, and then leans back a little, her small dark hands finally touching the ring on his finger, asking him something.

They’d talked about this, discussed how he’d answer the question, how they should be honest about what they wanted from whoever he picked up tonight. So she’s not surprised when he starts to sketch out an answer, and turns around to try and spot her at the bar, and does so after a few minutes, pointing her out to Doe Eyes. She lifts her glass at them when they look at her, a smiling and biting her lip all at the same time. Doe Eyes meets her eyes, and licks her lips unconsciously in response.

Oh good.

She sees them both turn away from her again, Doe Eyes looking back up at him, her arms now resting on his hips. She doesn’t look like she wants out. In fact she looks like she wants in, quite badly.

Very, very good.

The two of them turn away from the bar, winding their way through the crowd, and she steeled herself internally, taking a rather large sip of the martini. The alcohol burned its way down her throat, but mostly she feels her lust and anticipation quicken, and  
then all of a sudden they’re through the crowd and next to her.

His blue eyes land on her, full of care and concern, but also incredibly turned on. She can tell by the way he’s breathing, how his pupils are dilated, even by the tent in his jeans. Next to him stands Doe Eyes. She’s even more gorgeous up close, magnificent breasts floating high, full lips promising sex and so much more, caramel-dark eyes that are soaking her in, undressing her mentally.

“Kate, this is Kiran. Kiran, this is my wife Kate.” There’s a throaty calibre to his voice that she only ever hears when he’s really turned on. When he’s ready to fuck her up against a wall, or bend her over a desk. When he rips her panties off and thrusts himself inside her roughly.

Fuck. A tremor runs through her in response to his state of mind.

“Hi.” She offers her hand somewhat shakily, not really trusting herself to say anymore.

“Hi Kate, nice to meet you.” Kiran has a crisp, cut-glass English accent, polished in Oxford or Cambridge or something like that. Absolutely not what she needs given her accent kink on top of everything else already overloading her nerves in this moment.

Thankfully, Kiran takes charge of the situation.

“Rick, I’m going to borrow your wife for a quick chat regarding the…proposal you mentioned. Why don’t you settle up our bills. We’ll be back rather soon.”

With a firm grip on her wrist Kiran tugs her up off the stool and leads her towards the back of the bar. Every step sends shuddering pain-pleasure-ache-need jolts through her gushing pussy, and she lets herself be swept into the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reach the narrow corridor at the rear of the bar, the grip on the wrist has turned into entwined fingers, but Kiran is still in charge, leading the way through the crowd till they get some breathing space. They skip the past the first few doors, past the women’s bathroom even, where she’d expected the smaller woman to lead her. Instead they head to an unmarked door at the end of the corridor, slim brown fingers confidently turning the handle and leading her inside. It’s an office of sorts, with a small brown couch, a desk with a computer on it and a shelf full of files. 

Kiran turns back to the door, closes it, and turns the lock shut. She looks around at same time, ultimately choosing the couch to perch on. 

Kiran turns back to her with a smile, all wolfish and sweet at the same time, sliding alongside her on the couch till their legs are pressed together.

“Don’t worry, I know the manager here. This is his office.”

“Oh, okay.” Her mouth is drier than it has ever been, and her heart is beating so rapidly it seems it might just burst out through her chest. She doesn’t know if she’s ever been quite this excited yet apprehensive at the same time.

“I just wanted to, you know, talk. Rick mentioned this whole thing was your idea.”

“It was.” She whispers, swallowing audibly.

“You want to watch him with someone else.” Kiran ghosts closer as she speaks, ending the sentence with a press of those full lips to her neck. She angles her head, allowing the other woman greater access. 

Kiran eagerly accepts, gliding those lips up her neck to her jawline, small brown hands first skimming over her stomach, then suddenly finding her nipples, standing stiff through her dress.

“You want to watch him fuck me.” Those lips are nibbling on the edges of her mouth now, and she surrenders and accepts all with one word.

“Yes.”

Their lips meet, and Kiran is soft and pliant and warm against her, smelling of honey and lilac and heaven. She tastes wonderful too, of scotch and heat and some kind of faint sweetness, the shorter woman’s tongue delving into her mouth. Claiming her. 

She couldn’t hold herself back any longer, and in response she pressed herself up against Kiran, one handing winding into jet black hair, the other seeking the pebbly hard nipples on top of the larger breasts that were squashing against hers. 

“Do you want me to talk dirty to you Kate? To tell you about how much better of a lay I am than you when your husband is dick-deep inside me?”

Kiran’s hands wandered down as she spoke, sliding in between her thighs. She opened them to give the other woman easier access, and two slim brown fingers pressed immediately against her absolutely soaked panties, squelching audibly.

“Yes.” She moaned into Kiran’s mouth. 

“You’re so fucking wet Kate, you really are into this fantasy, aren’t you?” One finger teased around the edges of her panties, and slid into her wet pussy so easily. She bucked her hips, searching for more penetration, for more friction.

“Oh fuck yes, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

She can barely form the words coherently, not when Kiran’s lips have moved down to her neck, to suckle at that pulse point which is her weakness. When a second fingers has joined the first inside her, and Kiran’s thumb is on her clit, playing with it mercilessly. 

“Good, Kate, good. Come for me now, come for me just like Rick will soon…”

The fingers thrust and curl inside her in time with those words, and the thumb presses down on her clit, hard. The stimulation combined with the vision that comes to her mind at those honey-steel words drives her mindlessly over the edge. The climax races   
through her, making her writhe on Kiran’s hand like an animal being, only able to summon up moans and whimpers as the release clouds her brain for a beautiful, everlasting moment. One hand clutches at the shorter woman’s shoulder, and her head lolls back as the wave crests and she descends from the high of orgasm.

For a moment the office is silent, the only sounds being her deep breaths and quieter breathing of the other woman. 

“Oh God, I needed that.” She confesses, as the arousal-fog that has been wrapped around her brain all evening finally lifts, if only temporarily.

“I know, you poor dear.”

Kiran delivers the words with sympathy, but follows them up with a wicked smiled as she withdraws her drenched fingers. Her cunt whimpers and clutches at them as they leave. She can only watch in wonder as the shorter woman draws them to her face, sniffs appreciatively, and then licks herself clean. 

A fresh wave of heat races through her nerves.

“Mmm, you taste pretty good Kate. We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

Kiran leans into press a kiss into her, and this time she can taste herself on the other woman’s tongue, all tart and tangy. They break from the kiss before they can get all heated up and going again, and slip back out of the office, leaving it smelling like sex. 

She finds herself not giving a damn. The rest of the night is going to be fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish bridging chapter. Think of this like the entree. Main course coming next.


	3. Chapter 3

Things have cooled off a bit by the time they enter the palatial suite Castle’s booked them. 

He looks a bit jittery and nervous, but still turned on as they reach the bedroom, and when he turns to them after shucking his jacket, he has an anxious smile on his face. She doesn’t know quite how to initiate things either, but luckily some is on their game enough to take charge. It isn’t her. 

“Go lie down on the bed, Rick.” Kiran purrs at him, her voice dripping sex. He looks to her once for agreement, and she nods without hesitation. She wants this. She wants to see how it plays out. 

He lays back on the huge king size bed in his jeans and red shirt, eyeing them both. 

“Undress me, Kate.” Kiran’s words to her are a little steelier, a command and not a request. She slides in behind the other woman, who is fluffing her jet black hair out of the way so she can get at the zipper of her dress. Her fingers feel thick and swollen, clumsy against the tiny zipper, but somehow she gets it moving. 

The dress comes apart slowly, revealing a coffee-dark expanse of back and shoulders, one she can’t help feathering kisses on to. The lacy black bra comes into view, and she slips one hand forward, to the generous underswell of Kiran’s breasts. Castle is looking at them both fiercely now, a half-tent pitched in his jeans as she glides her hand over Kiran’s smooth stomach. 

The dress comes undone and pools at the smaller woman’s feet. She smartly steps out of it in just her underwear and sways towards the bed, flaunting the curves that she has, entrancing both the other pairs of eyes in the room. 

“On your knees Kate. Better help me out of my shoes and underwear too, if I’m going to fuck your husband. Milk his cock dry.”

That sends a bolt of pure aching need through her body straight to her pussy, and her nipples harden against her own clothes. Castle flushes red, but doesn’t say anything, letting them play the scene out. 

She drops to her knees, her hands sliding around slim brown ankles so she can work the 3-inch heels off Kiran’s feet as she perches at the end of the bed, eyefucking Castle like no tomorrow. One hand smooths over her own hair as she kneels, and Kiran keeps up a verbal commentary that sends waves of wicked arousal flooding through her, one after another.

“That’s a good little wife. You’re so good to your husband Kate, letting him a fuck a real woman like me. Aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Better tell her Rick, tell her how much you appreciate her…”

She works on the other shoe as she waits for his words, her clit already swollen again and demanding attention. 

“Yes, you’re the best Kate. You know your place, which is to prepare for me to fuck someone else. Someone younger and hotter and better than you. Someone who is going to ride my dick a lot better than you ever could.”

She can’t help the aroused gasp from escaping as the words strike home, but she bites her lip to stop any other reaction. He knows exactly what to say to get her cunt slick, because that’s exactly the kind of dirty talk she’d had him engage in when they pretended and roleplayed and fantasised about this at home.

His voice is so raw and rough, a strong contrast to the cut and polished tones of Kiran, which makes it even hotter when she talks filthy.

“I think you’d better get up here and finish undressing me, Kate. And then you’ll have to do the same for him. Be our little fluffer. Get my cunt nice and wet, get his cock nice and hard, and then watch us fuck.”

She just wants to stick her hands down her panties and rub herself raw when she hears those words, but Kiran is already wriggling back onto the bed with her shoes now off, and she follows her over. Castle rolls away to give them room, and watch them work with hungry blue eyes, and she makes sure he’s watching as she presses herself on top of dusky brown skin, pressing her lips to the other woman’s, deepening the kiss till she can feel her tongue in the roof of Kiran’s mouth. The kiss is sloppier, needier as her fingers brush through black tresses and down till they reach the clasp of shorter woman’s bra. A quick twist of her fingers, and suddenly that glorious bosom is free.

Immediately she drops her mouth to one caramel areola, sucking and nipping lightly while her hand works the stiff little nub on the other side, drawing satisfying gasp and moan of encouragement from Kiran. The ache between her own legs intensifies as she kisses her way down the lean brown stomach, till she reaches panties with a large wet spot on them. Her own panties definitely have one too, and it gets bigger when she suckles on that wet spot and the other woman bucks her hips in the air.

She hooks her fingers around the waistband and peels off the panties in one smooth stroke, revealing a deliciously pink and wet pussy, topped by a lightly furred landing strip. She lets her tongue run to one side of the hair, over the bumps and grit of the shaved skin, till she reaches the clit standing at attention and the tangy well of cunt just beneath it. 

She doesn’t wait, can’t wait- instead she swipes her tongue straight over the other woman’s cunt and clit, focusing on the latter, sucking lightly and running her tongue around it and over it. She slid two fingers inside as Kiran slid her fingers into her hair, pressing her face down into the pussy she was eating. The other woman lifter her hips at the same time, and she kissed and sucked and nipped and thrust with urgency, her nose pressed into the patch of hair just above the pubic bone.

“Oh fuck yes Kate, you’re good. So very good. Keep going, oh…right there, yes. Again. Get me nice and ready and wet for Rick’s cock.”

Kiran keeps grinding into her face as she speaks, and she can tell the other woman is near orgasm from the way the slick wet walls of her cunt are spasming and clamping more tightly around her fingers, and she redoubles her efforts as the mental image of her husband thick dick entering this beautiful pussy solidify in her mind. She thrusts her fingers inside one last time, curling them upwards to hit the right cluster of nerves just as she sucked extra hard on Kiran’s clit and that was enough. Kiran’s thighs box her ears as she pitches up rigidly.

“Oh God, Kaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

She’s a screamer, and that’s music to her ears. Juices gush out onto her mouth, and she laps them up greedily, her tongue coaxing another minor aftershock out of the other woman as she comes down from her high. Fingers that had been wound tight in her hair and tugging are now softly petting and stroking. 

“Thank you, Kate, that was wonderful. You do have a very wickedly talented tongue. Now why don’t you go help your poor husband over there before he combusts. I’ll keep myself nice and ready for him.”

Kiran’s voice is breathy and relaxed all at once, and she looks up the other woman’s gorgeous naked body, the generous swell of her breasts to the large eyes that are heavy with both need and satisfaction. The shorter woman’s fingers slide out of her hair, legs unclamping and allowing her to roll away. As she sways towards Castle, flushed with need himself, she sees Kiran plunge her fingers into her wet pussy, splaying them around the nub of her clit while other hand works one nipple and then the other.


	4. Chapter 4

She reaches for his collar, tugging his face to hers to kiss him. Kiran’s juices are still liberally smeared on her face and lips, and he licks with his tongue, allowing himself the taste for the first time. She grinds herself on his erection, the rough denim of his jeans delicious even through her panties. He’s more proactive than the other woman was, his thick and familiar fingers undoing her dress as she undoes his shirt buttons one-by-one, till they both move apart to lose their articles of clothing. She loves the thick barrel of his torso, the slight coating of fat over the steely muscle underneath. She plants kisses over the slight fuzz of chest hair (the bear thing is such a turn on), sliding down further in just her underwear, with the slight squelch of her panties in rhythmic counterpoint to Kiran’s fingers sloppily playing with her own cunt. 

She undoes the belt buckle, and then tugs down his jeans. His cocks springs out into view, finally released from its cage, and she once she gets him naked completely she goes back straight to it, licking his heavy balls, breathing in the scent of musky cocksweat and then running her tongue up that long, thick shaft, which was hard as steel and hot as a furnace. A single drop of pre-cum rested at the top of his cock, and she licked it up with the tip of her tongue. 

She was about to encase the whole cock with her mouth when suddenly she felt her head yanked back her hair. 

“Oh Kate, you are a lucky, lucky woman to get that big, beautiful cock every day. But not today, it’s mine. Each load belongs to me.”

She finds herself half-shoved away from Castle by the other woman, and it so fucking hot that she almost comes right there and then, her cunt pulsing rapidly on the verge of climax. Instead she watches as Kiran claims Castle’s cock as her own with her mouth, slim brown fingers reaching underneath to squeeze his butt. She rids herself of her own underwear in a hurry, the last to get naked appropriately enough as he groans gutturally, squeezing his eyes shut as Kiran works his shaft like a pro, liberally coating in spit, getting it nice and wet. Her aching clit is bursting with need, so she skates around it gingerly, coating her finger in her own juices as she watches them. 

“God, I’m about to come…” He groans into the air.

He’s been curiously passive all evening, so when he explodes into action a second later, it comes as a surprise. He hauls Kiran off his dick, bodily lifting her away as he sits up and then gets into a kneeling position, turning the tables and taking charge of the situation. 

“I’m going to fuck you from behind, slut.”

“Oh God, yes.” Kiran moans as she positions herself on her haunches, looking over her shoulder at them both excitedly, one slim brown hand playing with her clit.

“Get me a condom, dear.” He turns to look at her as he speaks, pinning her in place with those powerful blue eyes. She scrambles to his side with one as he swipes one broad thumb through Kiran’s pussy juices, kneading the beautiful heart-shaped ass in in front of him.

She holds the foil packet out to him, but he shakes his head.

“Put it on me, my dear wife. Get me nice and ready to fuck this young, beautiful pussy. This tight wet cunt that is going to be better than yours.”

Her hands shake as the humiliation and the arousal course through her at his words, the former feeding into the latter. She places the condom at the top of his dick, slowly unrolling it down his rigid length. He runs his broad fingers over her hair, gently petting her. It is both intensely humiliating and intensely arousing all at once. 

As soon as the cock is encased, she tugs it forward till its tip is lined up with the other woman’s pussy, but he slides her hands out of the way before she can do any more.

“Go watch us from the other side of the bed, dear.”

She obeys him with alacrity, scrambling back as he instructs while he enters Kiran with one smooth, solid thrust, drawing a moan from her. Immediately she finds her clit with her fingers, the little nub erect and aching. Even as her husband slides in and out of Kiran, thrusting roughly, she uses her own fingers to mimic his actions on her pussy. Two slide in easily as she presses down with the heel of her hand to grind on her clit. The walls of her pussy flutter and clamp around her fingers, quickly soaked in her own juices. 

“Oh God, Rick that feels so good. Filling me up.” KIran turns her head to lock eyes with her as she speaks, her expression a combination of victory and fulfilment. The other woman braces herself against the bedhead with one hand, the other reaching down between her legs to play with her clit. She thrusts back against Castle’s. 

“Deeper Rick, go deeper. Fuck me hard.”

“If you say so.” He grunts as he complies, slamming Kiran’s hips against his own with meaty slaps of flesh. 

Her cunt sputters and aches at the sight of his cock disappearing into the other woman’s pussy. This all she’s ever wanted to see, everything she’s fantasised about as she plays with herself sloppily, curling her fingers inside herself to find that that sweet spot of nerve endings she needs to get herself off. Her other hand mauls at her own breasts, painfully flicking stiff little nipples to excite herself further.

“Oh Kate, she feels so good. This tight young pussy around my cock feels so much better than yours. Look at her, look at this nubile young thing, the kind of beautiful young woman my cock deserves. She is, isn’t she?”

She locks eyes with him, fresh arousal pouring through her at his words, the humiliation ratcheting up her oncoming orgasm. 

“Yes. She’s beautiful, Rick. You deserve her. You deserve hundreds like her.” 

The room collapses to just the three of them, her eyes focused on fast and furious fucking in front of her, words trailing off into grunts and moans and whimpers as impending climax overwhelms coherent thought. His eyes are locked on hers, not looking down at Kiran who he’s fucking, but across at her. Dark, heavy roundels of blue that watch her play with herself, bring herself to the edge, her fingers working the electric heat of her cunt. 

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuck, Kate. I’m coming!” She sees his hips thrust one last time, bury himself deep in the other woman, and that takes over the edge. 

She slides a third finger inside herself, and curls all three up at the right spot while her other hand focuses on her clit. The roaring wave of the orgasm overwhelms, shutting down everything else as she rides her peak, eyes squeezed shut. A second climax hits as she hears Kiran scream out her own orgasm, scream out her husband’s name in thanks. Her hips arch up out of the bed, and her own juices squirt strongly against her fingers and wrist, flooding her hand and inner thighs. Aftershocks kept running through shuddering self in the aftermath as she kept toying and teasing her clit, eyes still closed, taking in the scent of sex in the air and the silent huffing as everyone regained their breaths. 

When she opened her eyes again, a minute or an eternity later, Castle in the bathroom. Kiran lay flat on the bed, looking at her with those wide, sensual eyes, a lazy grin on her face. 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you Kate?”

“Oh God, more than I ever imagined.”

The other woman smiled at those words, sliding over the bed till they were side by side. Slim brown fingers toyed with her nipples, and then slid down to her pussy. 

“God it was so hot watching you get yourself off to us.”

Kiran whispered those words against her lips, and then followed them up with a kiss, sliding her tongue deep into her mouth. She palmed the other woman’s own nipples in return, groping the generous sized breasts they crowned, pinching them slightly.

“God, I’ve fucked the husband. Now it’s time for the wife…”

\-------------

Three hours later, after Kiran has left (tucking her card into bedside table with a determined plea to let her know if they’re ever back in the country again), she snuggles back into her husband’s embrace, both of them freshly showered. The room still smells heavily of sex, and her body is still faintly tingling and sensitive from the multiple orgasms that have been coaxed out of it. 

He wraps his broad arm around her possessively, and she feels herself beginning to drift off.

“Are you OK Kate?” He whispers into her ear.

“Castle, I love you. That was wonderful. Thank you so much for making my fantasy come true.” She means every word she says, and he must believe her because she can feel a final, lingering shadow of tension leave his body, relaxing him too.

“In fact, the next time we do this- back at home- I want you to tie me up first so I can’t get myself off when I watch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is the end. This was only supposed to be a quick fetish story that kinda just spiraled out of control. I needed to finish it off. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from The Month and work on something else. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
